


Ruby's Surprise

by Topninga



Category: RWBY
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/F, Futanari Ruby Rose (RWBY), Hand Jobs, Sleep Groping, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:08:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24559675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Topninga/pseuds/Topninga
Summary: Ruby Rose's secret is revealed to Weiss, and they have some fun.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Ruby Rose, Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Comments: 11
Kudos: 113





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there, I’m Topninga and this is my first story. It may not be very long, this is a test work mostly to try and see what I can do to entertain you all. Thank you for understanding and feedback is always welcome!

Ruby Rose was a girl born with a strange condition. She has both a vagina and a penis. Only her sister Yang and her father Tai know about this, she has to work very hard to hide this from her friends and teachers at Beacon. Using the bathroom isn’t too bad due to the stalls but showering is a different story, Ruby would often have to hide her erection from other girls after seeing their bodies. It was a difficult time for the young huntress in training. However she wouldn’t be able to hide it anymore soon.

Ruby was just coming back from the showers and had a towel wrapped around her. “I really hope no one else is in the dorm today..it would be nice to change without having to go into the bathroom..” she thought wistfully. As she walked in she saw Blake on the bottom rickety bunk of her and Yangs bunk bed. “Hey Ruby, just got back from the shower?” Blake looks up from her book at Ruby. Ruby nods “Yeah, I’m gonna go change.” she grabs her clothes and walks into the bathroom walking into Weiss.

Weiss looks at Ruby “Hey! Watch what you’re doing!” she shoves Ruby some causing the young girl to stumble back and catch herself against the door, her towel fell down revealing her small but supple breasts and her 6 inch cock. Weiss’s eyes widen as she sees the member on her team leader. Ruby was a blushing mess and covers her face “I’m s-sorry Weiss! I-I didn't want you to find OUT!” her voice raised in pitch as Weiss’s soft and delicate hand wrapped around her shaft. “W-Weiss..?” the white haired heiress looks into Ruby's silver eyes with her icy blue ones. “Shut up you dolt..and just relax..”

Weiss then began to slowly move her hand jerking off Ruby. Ruby had never done anything sexual except with herself, she just kind of froze up and watched as Weiss went to work. Weiss had been wanting to lose her virginity for awhile now and this was the perfect opportunity. After a small amount of time giving Ruby a handjob she gets onto her knees and stares at the long member in front of her face. It gave off a slight musk that made Weiss hunger for it. She slowly leans forward and licks the tip slightly, Ruby moans from the slight touch and her cock twitches happily. Weiss got a taste of some precum and it was sweet and addicting, she wanted more.

Ruby looks down at Weiss as she quickly takes about half of her cock into her mouth. Ruby stifles a moan knowing that Blake was just in the other room. Weiss began to suck on Ruby’s cock bobbing her head back and forth closing her eyes, Ruby slowly grabs Weiss’s head and grips her hair into her hands. Weiss started to swirl her tongue around the shaft as she moves her head back and forth, taking as much of Ruby’s cock into her mouth as she could. Ruby soon began to throb “W-Weiss I’m g-gonna..” she wasn’t able to finish her sentence as she filled Weiss’s mouth with hot cum. Weiss swallows it all and pants, it tasted sweet..so sweet. Licking her lips she stands up and kisses Ruby deeply. “Maybe we can have fun later.”


	2. Blake's Turn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake decides she wants a turn with Ruby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. I was not expecting the amount of reads, kudos, or comments. Thank you all for the support and here's another chapter!

A few days had gone by and Ruby's head was filled with the memory of Weiss’s soft hands and silky warm mouth around her cock. She desperately wanted release again but just couldn’t gather up the courage or nerve to ask Weiss to do something like that again. She looked out the window at the night sky and sighed, “God I wish I could fuck something..” She then closes her eyes and slowly drifts off to sleep alone, Weiss was visiting Winter, Yang was at Juniors bar, and Blake had gone out to the town..at least that’s what she told Ruby.

Blake slowly walks back into the dorm and quietly shuts the door behind her locking it. She then silently makes her way to the sleeping Ruby, god the smell of that cock alone drove her nuts. Blake had known all along that Ruby had a cock and the constant aroma of hormones made her wet everyday, and those few days ago she had heard Ruby and Weiss..and while she listened she masturbated furiously wishing it was her with that lovely cock.

She slowly pulls the covers off of Ruby and her ears twitch listening to Ruby’s breathing. Carefully she got on the bed and grabs Ruby’s pajama top and slowly lifts it off the sleeping girl revealing a cute red bra hiding her small and firm breasts. Blake smiles and kisses her neck gently causing the young girl to moan quietly, making Blake wet from the sound alone, then she planted small kisses down her neck towards her chest, slinking her arms behind Ruby and unclasps the bra sliding it off revealing her cute perky nipples.

Blake leans down and takes Ruby’s small breasts into her hands and massages them gently and slowly, making Ruby bite her lip in her sleep. She rubs the nipples with her thumb teasingly for awhile making the younger girl squirm, after she was satisfied with that she leans down and takes the right nipple into her mouth and sucks gently making Ruby moan in her sleep and begin to breathe heavier. Blake then takes Ruby’s pants and pulls them down and off grabbing the red panties and sliding off revealing a fully erect Ruby.

Blake practically drooled at the sight of it and quickly leans down licking the tip slowly making it twitch in response, the taste of the cock itself was heaven to her; salty from sweat and she loved it. Taking a deep breath she takes the cock into her mouth sucking on it wanting the sweet treat that shed be given by making Ruby cum. Ruby moans and slowly begins to wake up from the feeling and opens her eyes seeing Blakes yellow eyes staring up at her as her head bobbed up and down. “B-Blake..? What a-are you doing..?” Blake stops for a second and looks at her “I want to taste your cum..and then I want you to fuck me..” and she then goes back to sucking now swirling her tongue around the shaft. Ruby groans in pleasure, her wish for release was coming true and she couldn’t be happier.

Blake kept going and sucking harder taking Ruby’s cock all the way into her mouth as Ruby came moaning loudly. Her hot cum filled Blakes mouth but she drank the first batch quickly as the second filled her mouth and she kept it in her mouth enjoying the sweetness of it before swallowing it and licking her lips. Ruby stared at her as Blake began to undress soon joining Ruby in being nude, her thighs were covered in her own juices “Now I want you to fuck my pussy..and fill it with your cum.” she turns around getting on her hands and knees exposing her soaked pussy. Ruby was happy to oblige and quickly gets up rubbing her tip to Blake’s entrance, Blake moaned in excitement “Put it in already..I want you inside me..” Ruby smiles and slowly puts it in making Blake shudder and groan before she began to thrust.

Blake was in pure heaven as Ruby thrusted in and out of her, her mind was fuzzy as she had a goofy smile on her face. Ruby was also in bliss as she fucked Blake’s warm, wet, and soft pussy. “G-god Blake..y-you feel amazing..” Blake giggles drunkenly “S-so do..you..you can f-fuck me anytime..you want R-Ruby..” Ruby smiles and goes faster and deeper making them both moan loudly, soon Ruby was throbbing and ready to burst “B-Blake I’m...g-gonna cum!!”  
Blake moans loudly her tongue lolling out of her mouth “Fill me up Ruby! Shoot it all inside me!!!” with one final thrust Ruby moans as she cums shooting her load into Blake’s pussy. Blake pants and falls over smiling “Th-that was amazing..” Ruby nods and lays down next to her “Yes..it was..” and with that they fell asleep holding each other gently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again thank you all and I tried to make this one longer than the last chapter and more detailed cause I felt you all deserved it! If you have any suggestions let me know and I may use them in the future.

**Author's Note:**

> If this gets some good feedback I'll continue the story and maybe expand upon it. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
